Enchanted Falls
by Jessica Washington
Summary: There was a small town called Enchanted Falls. Things was actually kinda.. magical there. What will happen if a curious 15 year old boy start wondering through the woods and learn secrets of this town that no one was supposed to see? Enchanted Falls AU where Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica is 15 year old kids. Rated T for violence and cursing (well, a little bit)
1. Story's Characters

"Enchanted Falls"

Fairytale AU

Characters :

Dipper Pines – son of Aurora

Mabel Pines – daughter of Aurora

Jessica Washington – daughter of Elsa

Bill Cipher – son of Maleficent

Stanford Pines – Grunkle of Aurora

Stanley Pines – Grunkle of Aurora

Pacifica Northwest – daughter of Rapunzel

Wendy Corduroy – daughter of Red Riding Hood

Luke Corduroy – son of Red Riding Hood

Willow – daughter of Belle

Savannah Lancing – daughter of Prince Charming

Daisy – daughter of Jasmine

Alice Burkneau – daughter of The White Rabbit

Jalenn Rae Johnson – daughter of Goldilocks

Chloe – daughter of The Mad Hatter

Jaida – daughter of Alice

Mermando – son of Ariel

Natalie Duncans – daughter of

McKenzie Willis – daughter of Cheshire Cat

Michelle Johnson – daughter of The Fairy God Mother

Melanie Smith – daughter of The White Rabbit

Brandon Hunter – son of The Queen of Hearts

Madison Hunter – daughter of The Queen of Hearts

Jason Hunter – son of Queen of Hearts

Mike Parker – son of Anna

Adam Winchester – son of The Evil Queen

Carlos Jordan – son of Cruella De Vil

I guess this is the characters in this chapter O_o I have a lot of characters.

 **SOME OF THE OCS ARE NOT MINE. I REPEAT IT IS _NOT_ MINE. HERE ARE THE LIST OF OCS THAT ARE NOT MINE :  
**

 **1\. WILLOW**

 **2\. SAVANNAH (FIDDSGEEK)**

 **3\. DAISY**

 **4\. ALICE**

 **5\. JALENN**

 **6\. CHLOE**

 **7\. JAIDA**


	2. Prologue

Unknown POV

A boy walked through the woods, finding a good place to hide. He put on his blue trucker hat with a pinetree symbol on it. He had his dark blue jacket on, he could feel the wind so strong. Maybe there will be a large storm coming. "Finally. Peace and quiet" he sighed. He sat on an old looking tree trunk. There wasn't any sound going through the woods. But he can hear in the distance, a man.. no wait, two men talking to each other. It sounds like they're arguing about something. But the mens' voices are familiar.. _too_ familiar..

After a few minutes, the two of them leaves. The boy went out of his hiding spot and saw what the two mens are fighting about. Atleast that's what he _thinks_.

He picked up a journal with a number 3 printed on a gold-6 fingered cover. "What is this?" he said as he opened the journals and flipped through the pages. Unicorns, gnomes.. floating eyes balls? He looked around and when he is sure he's not being watched, he put the journal inside his jacket. He put his hoodie on and walked away as if nothing happens.

Thunders and lightnings are visible in the distance, meaning a storm is coming. He better be back in the mansion or he'll be in trouble. After walking for a few minutes, he glanced at the journal which was under his jacket. He took it carefully, not wanting to rip the pages of the journal and start reading it.

He was so focused on the book, he bumped into someone. "omf!" a voice said as she falls down on her back. "I'm sorry" she said as she quickly stood up and walked away from him. Dipper looked at the girl as she started to dissapear from his vision as she got futher. He shruged and started to walk again after hearing some thunders. The sun is setting, so he better be home before it sets completely.


	3. Chapter 1 : Into The Woods

A/N : sorry the prologue wasn't that long. Yes, that IS Dipper Pines. Oh, the girl? You'll soon find out..

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS. It's owner is Alex Hirsch. I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS. I don't own the characters from Gravity Falls and some OCs. I got the other OCs from my ig friends and they AGREED to have them in my stories.

Warning : BAD LANGUAGE.

Uknown POV

I walked passed the boy I just bumped into. He was reading some kinda, old and nerdy book. Wait, why do I even care? I jumped as I heard a loud thunder. "I think it will rain soon.. gosh, I should've asked that boy for directions!" I said. Yes, I am lost in this woods. I sighed and kept walking.

A few minutes passed and it started to rain. Heck, the wind is so strong. I gave myself a hug, so that I can warm myself. I stopped walking as I heard a something followed me. "m-maybe.. it's just my feelings? I mean, n-no one would follow a lost girl in the rain.. r-right?" but I was wrong. Apparently, it kept following me as I started to change my pace. My walk turned into a small jog. I looked back and saw a man. But feeling uncomfortable, I started running through the bushes, hoping that he won't follow me anymore. But the bushes wasn't really a "lovely shortcut". I could smell my blood, dripping as I run through the bushes. It turns out that those bushes have really sharp thorns.

I finally reached at the end of the bushes. And it's thorn-free. As I looked back to see if he's still following me. I didn't realize that there's someone infront of me. We crashed and fell to the ground. I really need to watch my step and stop bumping into people. "HEY!" I could hear a dark voice shouted at me. But as our bodies collide, we fell down a very steep hill. I held close the person I crashed with, hoping that this wouldn't end up wrong.. and painfully. I couldn't see anything because I got rain drops in my eyes and face. Wait, or is it tears..? my head started spinning as I question myself. _When will this end? Would I still wake up? What's going to happen to me?_ Then, my vision got really blurry before it changed into pitch black.

Third person's view

"OMF! OW! WHAT THE FUCK?" The boy exclaimed as their bodies kept falling down the hill. Eventually, they stopped at the bottom of the hill. He sighed and realized that there is a girl on top of me. He tried to stand, but her grip on him was so strong. The rain didn't stop though. "hey wake up" The boy said. At first, the girl didn't move. He taught that it was just because she got scared, but she became quiet. _Too_ quiet. "Hey I'm serious! WAKE UP" he said as he shook her shoulders. It turns out that she passed out. "this is just great" he groaned as he pushed her away and and he stood up.

He looked at her. Her beautiful brown hair got all mushed up with mud. Her face and other body parts are full with scratches and blood. "I.. but I can't just leave her here.." he sighed. He carried her and started walking down the muddy road.

Dipper's POV

I finally reached my home. I went upstairs and put my bags to my room. "DIPPER!" _oh no._ I know who that voice belongs to. "Where have you been, bro bro? You missed the whole party!" My twin sister, Mabel said as she hugged me. "haha" I said as I put down the journal beside me "I don't want to go to the party anyways"

"Hey what's this?" Mabel said as she reached down and quickly grabbed my journal. She flipped some pages "ooooohh! Nerdy stuff! So this is what you've been doing!" she said as she closed the journal. "give it back!" I said as I tried to reach it. "you want it?" Mabel said as she paused "GO GET IT" she laughed and ran out from my bedroom. I tried to catch her but she always dodged my attacks.

"aww, is this the best you can do Sir Dippinsauce?" she said as she giggled. I have to think a plan to get back my journal. But how…? I got an idea. When her guard is down, I tackled her from behind and started tickling her. "Ahah- F-fine you win! I surrender! I surrender!" she said as she gave the book back to me.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you.." Mabel said "…what IS that book, anyways?"

"Well" I said as I opened to first page of the journal "So it happened when I took a little walk through the woods.."

A/N : i think i'll be writting more than one chapter today. i'm sorry if this is bad. i need to study english more *sigh*


	4. Chapter 2 : The Shack in The Woods

3rd person's view

They arrived at a little shack in the woods. I'm guessing the shack is his. He opened the door and the door opened quietly. The girl he carried seem to regain consciousness. He closed the door behind him and put the girl down on a couch. "Hold on. I'll get some bandages" he said as he went to the kitchen. "..wha..?" The girl was confused. Where is she? What happened? Who is he?

The boy came back with a first aid kit and a hot towel. He sat down beside her and he tried to clean her face. "Hold still" he ordered. She nods and let him clean her up. A few minutes later, all her scratches are covered up by bandages.

"Bill" the boy said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"h-huh?"

"Bill Cipher. I haven't introduced myself" He said "and yours?"

The girl slightly blushed and tried to look away, but that didn't work "J-Jessica Washington.."

Jessica's POV

His eyes are so dreamy.. I don't know why but I can't stop looking at it. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady" he smirked. I blushed "t-thanks..?" I looked around the living room. I could see that the walls are made from reclaimed wood. It was beautiful. His shack is bigger than I thought. "Well then" He said as he stood up "you're done" he walked to the kitchen. I could still feel the stinging pain from those sharp thorns. "you should probably stay here for the night" he said as he walked in the living room again.

"What?" I stood up "I'm sorry, but I need to go home now" I walked to the door but he grabbed my wrist before I could open the door. "listen, you're probably still weak from all of that running and falling, AND there's a massive storm outside" he let go of his grasp. Then, a loud thunder came and startled me and I quickly grab on to the nearest object to protect me. And the nearest object is.. Bill. I hugged him as tight as possible. I think he would just shove me away. But surprisingly, he returned the hug. My face is buried on his chests. He grabbed my chin and then our eyes met. "B-bill?" is it hot in here or is it just this guy?

"Sleep"

"what?" I asked. Then, Bill's eye started glowing in the color yellow. More like neon yellow. Then, I felt my head became heavier and the world seems like its spinning.

Then everything went black.

Bill's POV

Oh, my spell worked. She fell asleep in my arms. She's kinda cute though, maybe I could use her later for my plans. "I'm sorry" I chuckled "I need you to have a little rest for a while"

I carried her to my bedroom. Her clothes are dirty and soaky from the rain so I need to change her. I snapped my finger and poof! Her old clothes were gone and she wore my oversized sweater. I put her down on my bed and lay beside her. She was sleeping peacefully. And she looked cute on my sweater-

No.

I can't fall in love with her.

Not this fast. I need her for my plans, after all.

No. I won't let this happen.

A/N : okay last post today! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Bill has some plans eh? I wonder what his plans is..

Anyway, meet MY OC, Jessica Washington! Maybe I'll put her bio somewhere else. Please comment tell me what you think of this story so far!

From yours truly,

JessicaWashington


	5. Chapter 3 : The Mysterious Guy

Jessica's POV

I woke up with a terrible headache. "why is it so dark in here..?" I groaned as I sat on the bed. The maids were supposed to open the curtains when I wake up-

Wait

This isn't my room.

"Where am i?!" I rubbed my eyes and start pinching myself. I can feel pain. That means I'm not dreaming.

"AND I'M PRETTY SURE THIS ISN'T MY SWEATER" I said as I grabbed the black sweater I'm wearing. It was so big, AND WHY AM I NOT WEARING MY SKIRT?

I jumped off the bed and tried to ran outside the bedroom, before a figure stands infront of me, totally blocking my way. "Where do you think you're going?" Bill said casually, as he take a sip from his cup of tea.

"I'm going home, thank you very much" I tried to walk forward but he kept blocking me "AND I WANT MY SKIRT BACK PLEASE!" I screamed so loud that he dropped his tea. But the tea didn't fall to the floor though, it was levitating in mid air. "how did you-"

Bill sighed and closed his eyes. "iustus dare hoc damnant puella caltulam" he said and right after he cast the spell, a fluffy yellow skirt appeared. It wasn't actually MY skirt, but it's fine I guess.

3rd person's view

"iustus dare hoc damnant puella caltulam" Bill said, as Jessica wore the skirt he gave her. It looks good on her. "so.." Jess said as she looked down "now what?". He chuckled "you'll see.." He smirked as he walked forward, moving closer to her. "umm.. w-what do you mean?" He could see that she blushed furiously.

"dormientes alica" as he casted the spell, she was unconscious and fell into Bill"s arm. He carried her bridal style as he walked out of his shack.

"I'm sorry, Evening Star" Bill chuckled "change of plans"

\- Time Skip -

Jessica's POV

 _I opened my eyes, but there's nothing around me except darkness. Where am i? in the distance, I could hear a person laughing. It was creepy as hell. "Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF" I exclaimed. Then, I was surrounded by a group of people. They started pushing me and they started to beat me up. What did I do wrong to these people? I curled into a ball as I cried. All of a sudden, there's this neon blue light and the people dissappered. I looked up and saw Bill there. "Bill!" I sniffed and gave Bill a hug. I don't know why but I felt safe when he's around._

 _But then it happened._

 _I felt pain on my back. I glanced back and saw Bill, stabbing me from behind. My eyes widen as I tried to look at his face._

 _"_ _Goodnight, Star" he smirked in triumph as I started to lose my vision.._

"BILL!" I panted heavily as I woke up from my nightmare. Wait, something is different. I was home.

"Was I dreaming this whole time? No it can't be.." I started questioning my sanity. If it was really a dream, why does it felt to real? I noticed a button with the label 'service call' beside my bed. I pushed it and then I heard a knock on my door and opened it. "Miss Washington? I see you've found the service button I installed" Turns out it was my butler, Eric "do you need help, Miss?"

"How did I get here, Eric?" I whispered as I pulled Eric inside my room, checked outside if anyone's watching, and then closed the door "I want.. no, scratch that. I NEED to know how did I get back home"

"Very well, Miss.." Eric said as he told me the whole story.

 **Yes, I made a chapter only for my sweet little Bill x Jessica! I really LOVE TO SHIP THEM! *dies from excitement***


	6. Chapter 4 : Festival? Count Me In!

A few days after last chapter's incident..

Dipper's POV

I was reading the journal in my room while listening to Disco Girl with my headphones.

"HEY BRO BRO!"

I almost fell from my chair. I glanced back and saw Mabel behind me, holding a flyer in her hand. She handed me the flyer as I examine it. "Sooo.. tommorow is the Woodstick Festival! It's been a LOOOONG time since we've been there!" she said as she bounced around with excitement "and I was hoping that you'll come too!"

I shook my head "you know that I'd rather be here, right?". Her smile turned into a frown. "pleaseeeee? Bro bro?" she pleaded. "no" I said.

"pleaaaseeeeeeee? You know, the whole town is going there.." Mabel smirked "...and so will Pacifica!"

Hearing Pacifica's name, I can't hide my blush. Pacifica.. her long, golden hair.. her beautiful eyes..

Finally I agreed to come to the festival IF Mabel could stop teasing me.

"oh! I need to tell the others!" Mabel said as she pulled out her phone "I'll go text my friends and Dipper, PLEASE WEAR ANYTHING BESIDES THAT AWFUL JACKET"

"awful?" I stood up "Mabel, I LOVE this jacket! This is my favorite!"

"Yeah, but this is the Woodstick Festival, silly" Mabel laughed "you need something cool to wear if you want to impress your _girlfriend_ "

"W-what? Psshhh.. Pacifica? Girlfriend? Y-yeah ri-right…" I've known Pacifica since we're 12. After the bunker incident, I've moved on from Wendy. But then I have a crush with Pacifica. I was supposed to ask her out If there's any festival or concert in Gravity Falls, so that means I can ask her out tommorow. I just really really REALLY hope that I won't mess up.

Mabel's POV

"..Yah, and don't forget to bring your friends too! Mm.. okay. Bye Sav! See ya tommorow!"

I just called my bff, Savannah, about the Woodstick Festival tommorow! She was so hyped and she would be her friends! THE MORE THE MERRIER.

I walked down the hallway and I went to my bedroom. Yeah, me and dip dip aren't sharing the same room again. But it's fine cause now I'm 15 and I need space for my personal bizz! And good thing that my room is BOY-FREE. NO BOYS ALLOWED!

I opened my closet and my sweaters came falling down. I really need to sort my closet more. It's going to be hard for me to choose an outfit. Oh well, time to get to work!

Pacifica's POV

I just got a text from Mabel about.. the Woodstick Festival? I've heard about that festival before, but I've never actually been there. From people's stories, the Festival is so much fun. I really want to go and hang out with my bestfriend! But, if I ask Mother and Father, obviously, they won't let me. I guess I have to ran away. I'm sure Father won't mind..

 **Omg this is super short. YES IT'S THE WOODSTICK FESTIVAL! YEAY! I might post another chapter for this story OR I would post another story. I'm so sleeeeepy *-***


	7. Chapter 5 : A Festival Gone Wrong

WARNING : PLEASE NOTE THAT BILL CIPHER'S WHEEL IS NOT AS THE USUAL WHEEL. I MADE SOME CHANGES TO IT

Savannah's POV

I ate the ice cream I was holding. I'm so HYPED! I can't wait for this

festival! I brought my friends along with me!

There's Willow, Jessica, Alice, Daisy, Jaida, Chloe, and Jalenn! Now, we

are just waiting for Dipper and Mabel to arrive and we can PARTYYY!

"Sorry guys! We're lateee" Mabel said as she ran towards us "would you mind if I bring some more guests to our party?" she introduced us to her friends, Wendy and Pacifica. Or Paz for short.

After everyone gathered, we start walking around the festival and went to some of the rides. We even buyed cotton candy and Mabel got a fluffy unicorn stuffed animal when she won that ball game. It was time to watch our favorite band on stage. They were AWESOME! All of us even fangirled! Well.. except Dipper. I think this maybe felt awkward to him since he is the only boy on our squad. We used to have Soos in our squad, but then he went with the FCLORP group. Well, atleast he's happy roleplaying with those guys. It was almost 6 pm when the concert ended.

"So, where should we go next?" Alice asked. "I don't know, maybe we could go-" Chloe was interrupted by a large explosion and followed by a light blue light. Everyone near us started running directionless, everything was a chaos.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Willow exclaimed. "I DON'T KNOW, BUT LET'S CHECK IT OUT" said Dipper. We all nod.

We followed the light into the woods, hoping to find the truth behind those explosions.

We end up in a large field, not believing what was infront of our eyes.

Jessica's POV

I don't know why, but I have a _bad_ feeling about this. And turns out, I was right.

It was Bill.

The boy glanced back and gave us a warm welcome. "Aaahh, well well well.. what do we have here?" The flames on the boy's hand start to fade away. "the whole group back together, huh?"

We looked at each other in confusion. The whole group? Back together? What group?

"in menses pristinos secundum dies boni talia memoriae!" Bill smirked as he waved his hands infront of us. After saying those spells, a light came from all of our chest and our necklace started glowing and levitating. "You guys _actually_ don't know?" he laughed.

"aww c'mon, you don't know that your parents are best buds like you guys?" Bill said as he took a step forward "..and I'm very surprised that you are one of the group, Evening Star! I know you were interesting, and I guess I'm right!" he said as he looked towards me with a smirk on his face. "..Evening Star?" I said, confused "B-bill, what are you doing? And what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry my Evening Star, I'd LOVE to chat with you, but I'm afraid I have so many things to do" he started levitating and grabbed his top hat "till then, I'll be watching you!"

"REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYEEEEEE!" after saying those words, he disappears.

"Evening Star?" Mabel said

"Buy gold?" Jalenn said

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?" Pacifica exclaimed

Dipper walked back and forth. "Jess, you KNOW THAT GUY?" he exclaimed. Jess just nod in response.

3rd person's POV

"What does he mean by 'the group'? I mean, we _are_ a squad, but that's because we're just best friends and we like to hang out.." Dipper grabbed his necklace. It was the shape of a pinetree. Mabel grabbed her necklace that was the shape of a shooting star. "Wait" Mabel said "Let me see your necklaces!"

We took off our necklace and put it on the ground. We almost have the same necklace, but our shapes are different. Dipper had a Pinetree shaped necklace, Mabel had a Shooting Star shaped necklace, Jess have a Star shaped necklace, Sav has a Dream Catcher shaped necklace, Willow has a Feather shaped necklace, Daisy has Raindrop shaped necklace, Alice has a Clock shaped necklace, Chloe has a Teacup shaped necklace, and Jaida has a ribbon shaped necklace. What does this all mean?

"Whatever that guy is planning, we have to investigate!" Dipper said "but if only we know where he lives.."

The squad went to their tree house, their _secret base_. They all searched for the guy with the bowtie and tophat, but they ended up empty handed. They searched at the library, and still.. nothing! At the end, they all fell asleep at the tree house.

 _*2:48 am*_

A figure walked carefully on the room where everyone is sleeping. She took the map from Dipper's hand, and went down the tree house.

"I'm sorry guys" Jessica said as she opened her black hoodie "I need to find him myself"

I'm sorry for not updating anything!

HEY DID YOU GUYS WATCHED DDMD?

It was aMAZING


	8. Chapter 6 : A Trip to Bill's Shack

3rd person's POV

"ugh! This is useless!" Jessica groaned as she fold the map and put it into her pocket. It was pretty hard to find a small shack in the woods at 2 am. She kicked some branches in her way. It was kinda depressing, since she got herself lost too. She grabbed her phone and turned it on. "What? No signal?" she groaned again and put the phone back "atleast the battery is still full" she sighed. She was almost giving up, but then she saw something familiar.

"Wait, that's Bill's Shack!" she said as she ran towards it. "um, Bill?" she knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Bill? It's me, Jessica. Open the door please" she tried knocking the door a little bit harder.

The door opens on it's own. Jessica thought it was just the wind, after all, this was a windy night. After a few steps inside Bill's shack, the door closed with a loud bang. She was startled at first, and then she calmed herself down. It was pretty dark in Bill's shack. All the lights were off. Maybe he's just sleeping?

But then, She felt hands covering her mouth. Big, rough hands. While one hand was covering her mouth, the other one grabbed both of her wrists, locking them in place. She struggled, but those hands were pretty strong.

"What are you doing here?" A low growl came out of the person behind her

She trembled in fear while she tried to glance back. It was Bill.

"how did you find me?!" his grip increased. With one move, he knocks her unconscious. "I'm sorry Evening Star" He chuckled and let go of her as she fell to the ground

"But I can't let you go around town knowing where I live"

 _*timeskip*_

Jessica's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. All the parts of my body hurt like hell. I tried to stand up, but then I realized I my hands were chained. I looked at my surroundings. This was Bill's living room. Now that I've looked closer, Bill has a weird obsession with triangles! Cause he sure have lots of triangles in his shack. His carpet, the walls, the ceilings..

"Good morning, Sweetie"

I looked up and I saw Bill. "W-what do you want from me?" I exclaimed. He walked closer to me and he pressed a knife on my left cheek. "How did you find my hiding spot?!" He pressed the knife and I could smell my blood coming out. "I-I don't know!"

"LIAR!" He hissed. He throwed the knife and it got stuck on the wooden table. "I-I r-really don't know!" I stuttered "D-don't hurt me!"

"Fine!" He groaned. "I won't hurt you.." he said as he start to walk to his room and opened the door "..yet" a low, dark growl escaped his lips as he slammed the door shut. I curled up in a circle as I cried. What's going to happen to me? Why is he so mad? I cried even more when I heard that Bill is breaking stuff in his room. I'm just..

 _afraid_.

Bill's POV

I slammed my door. "HOW CAN SHE FIND ME?" I hissed. I grabbed my vase and smashed. "I mean.." I sat on my bed ".. I mean, I _did_ bring her here, but she was unconscious! UGH" I groaned as I lay down on my bed. Maybe I'm too harsh on Evening Star. Well, I think I won't let her leave my shack, so.. maybe.. I should check her?

I sighed as I grabbed some bandages. I opened my door and saw her lying on the floor..

..crying.

I rushed to her and hold her shoulders. She flinched as she saw me. She even tried to move a few steps back. I could see fear in her eyes. I shook my head and I tried covering her wound that I just made earlier. There was this awkward silence between us when I finished putting on the bandage.

"I'm sorry" I said as I broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry how I reacted earlier" I scratched my head "I used to have visitors coming to my property.."

Jessica's POV

"..especially when you're the son of Maleficent" he sighed.

Wait. I think I've heard that name before..

"The awesome witch that tried to make your best friend's mom to sleep for years..?" he said like he can read my mind.

"Oh!" I said "you mean Dipper and Mabel's mom, Aurora?"

"yeah" he chuckled as he opened the chains from my wrists.

"Yeaaahh.." I said as I stood up and walked to the front door "it was nice to meet you buuuuuuut, seeyalaterokaythenbye!" I opened the door and tried to walked out of the shack.

But I can't.

There's like, an invisible brick wall covering the way.

"You _actually_ think I'll let you escape?" I could hear Bill's laugh. I turned around. He wasn't there. "B-bill?" I said "c-c'mon this isn't funny!" I took a few step backwards.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I jumped from fear and accidently fell down. I rubbed my head and I looked up.

"Oh geez! You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" I saw Bill was laughing hard. "S-STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY" I tried to hide my blush. "YES IT IS" he said as he continued his laugh.

"ARGH! WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO WEIRD?" I exclaimed.

"what do you mean?" he stopped laughing.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!"

"I'm.. not a normal person" he said "and so are you"

"wha, what do you mean?" I said

Bill pointed to the coffee table I was holding on to. I looked at it and quickly release my grip.

I just turned that thing into a freaking ice table.

"What the heck is going on?!"

Yeah I just updated two chapters today. What? I'm in the mood!

Anywaaaays, enjoy a this little chapter! I was a *cough* *cough* Bill x Jess chapter *cough*

A little shoutout to filbrick from insta and congrats on your 500th followers! ONLY HALF WAY TO 1K BUDDY OMF GOOD LUCK!


End file.
